degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Lost
In a small town lies Kaijo High School, but our story no longer takes place there. In the next city lies Hanabu University. It's an ordinary uni with ordinary students. 4 friends who used to form a part of their high school culture club are now navigating the next part of thier lives and this is their story... Culture Shock III.'episode 3.'Lost The City '' '''Lizzy: '''I'm going to have to go look for him '''Tori: '''I thought you didn't care about him '''Lizzy: '''I don't! It's just it's been an hour and he's never an hour late '''Yazzy: '''Maybe we can all look for him? '''Katie: '''Yeah thats a good idea. Yazzy, you and Tori go check the mall and Lizzy and I will look round the Square '''Yazzy: '''Sounds good ''Yazzy and Tori head off Katie: '''What's wrong? '''Lizzy: '''Nothing's wrong, nothing at all. I'm not worried at all, ha ha, I'm not bothered that he's not here, not all panicking that maybe he's hurt or in some sort of danger, not worried at all '''Katie: '''Liz... '''Lizzy: '''You sound like Kieran, calling me Liz '''Katie: '''Lizzy come on '''Lizzy: '''You know he hasn't called me Lizzy since ''she ''died. '''Katie: Is this what this is about? Lizzy: He's barely been the same since then. I worry about him every day. I panic that he's going to do something stupid, something he can't undo. I worry every day when I can't get a hold of him, even now after all this time, my first thought is that he's done that. ''He doesn't look at me the same way anymore, all I can remember is the look on his face that day, he needs someone there for him '''Katie: '''And who's there for you? '''Lizzy: '''It's not the same, it's not the same '''Katie: '''Of course it's the same! You were there too! '''Lizzy: '''I can't breathe ''Lizzy's breaths become faster and more shallow, she begins grappling for air Katie: 'Liz..it's going to be ok, come on ''Katie sits with Lizzy and calms her back down again. After some time, her panic attack is over and Lizzy begins to feel better 'Lizzy: '''We have to find him '''Katie: '''We will '''Lizzy: '''You know, I'm not alone...I have you and in a way I have the man child as well, he's there, just in his own way '''Katie: '''Lizzy, do you have feelings for him? '''Lizzy: '''This question is irrelevant '''Katie: '''Look at me and answer the question ''Lizzy looks at Katie 6 Months Ago A dark bedroom 'Kieran: '''Liz..... '''Lizzy: '''Kieran..... ''Back to present day 'Lizzy: '''I don't love him and I don't want a relationship with him '''Katie: '''But you are closer to him than you're letting on? '''Lizzy: '''The accident changed things, we have always been friends but it just brought us closer together, bonding more over her death '''Katie: '''There's nothing wrong with that '''Lizzy: '''Of course there is! Look at him! He's gross and he's seriously bad for my Uni reputation '''Katie: '''Stop putting your wall up! This isn't an anime, stop being a Tsundere '''Lizzy: '''I'm not a Tsundere '''Katie: '''Well you're pushing Yandere so... '''Lizzy: '''There's something I haven't told anyone '''Katie: '''Yes? '''Lizzy: '''Kieran and I used to meet, whenever one of us was struggling, we would meet. Sometimes he came to my dorm room and other times I would go to his. We would talk about things and just help each other deal with things '''Katie: '''And what's wrong with that? '''Lizzy: '''Please don't make me repeat my thoughts about that man child. '''Katie: '''Do you still? '''Lizzy: '''No, it stopped about 6 months ago, it just stopped '''Katie: '''You're lying to me.....but I'm not going to force it ''Lizzy begins to cry 'Lizzy: '''I just want him to be safe, I can't bear to lose him ''Yazzy and Tori appear in the distance 'Lizzy: '''Crap! Don't let them see me ''Lizzy jumps into a bush 'Katie: '''Any luck? '''Tori: '''No, nothing '''Yazzy: '''This is bad '''Katie: '''It's ok, we'll keep on going '''Bush: '''Try searching the manga store '''Yazzy: '''What was that? '''Tori: '''Sounded like the bush was talking '''Katie: '''It was me, my voice just got a bit leafy '''Tori: '....leafy '''Katie: '''Yeah, anyway manga store sounds like a good idea, let's go '''Yazzy: '''Are you coming? No point sitting here on your own '''Katie: '''Uhhhh ok '''Bush: ''(whispers) Katie! Where are you going? Come back ''Katie, Yazzy and Tori wander off Bush: 'BITCH ''Lizzy strolls through a nearby park. She hears a strange noise coming from a hedge and goes to check it out 'Lizzy: '''Hello? ''On entering the hedge, she find Kieran curled up in a vulnerable state. He's crying, breathing heavily and in a severe state of distress 'Lizzy: '''Kieran! What's wrong?! Hey! Look at me! It's ok, hey it's ok! ''She holds him 'Lizzy: '''What's happened? How long have you been here? '''Kieran: '''Liz.... '''Lizzy: '''Come on, it's ok, you're ok ''Late that evening '''Lizzy: ''(on phone) Yeah we're back now, I had to sit with him for a while until it was safe to move him. We got a taxi back and we're in his dorm room. I'll be back later Katie, thanks for everything ''Lizzy puts down the phone and turns towards Kieran 'Lizzy: '''Are you going to tell me what that was about? '''Kieran: '''I don't know '''Lizzy: '''You can't not know '''Kieran: '''I don't know! '''Lizzy: '''Stop lying ''Kieran pouts 'Lizzy: '''You need to be honest '''Kieran: '''I saw my dad '''Lizzy: '''Ouch '''Kieran: '''He was just there, walking around like he's never done anything wrong and I just panicked but... '''Lizzy: '''But.... '''Kieran: '''I've never responded like that before, I just couldn't control myself, I was overcome, it was all just too much '''Lizzy: '''I was worried about you! You should have called me '''Kieran: '''I didn't want to burden you, not after- '''Lizzy: '''I don't care! You have a problem, call me. You need something, call me. You want to talk, call me. Fuck the past, I am here, always. I was so worried about you, don't do that to me again '''Kieran: '''I'm sorry. Look it's getting late, you should really go back to your dorm. '''Lizzy: '''I don't want to leave you! '''Kieran: '''I'll be fine. Thank you for being there today '''Lizzy: '''Anytime ''Lizzy and Katie's Room 'Katie: '''Ok? '''Lizzy: '''Yeah, nasty panic attack, he's ok now. His dad had really fucked him up in life, poor guy '''Katie: '''Damn '''Lizzy: '''I'm just glad he's back home '''Katie: '''And you're sure it's nothing more than a friendship? '''Lizzy: '''I only love 2D boys '''Katie: '''I... ''In the night 'Tori: '''Yazzy can you hear something? '''Yazzy: '''Huh what? '''Tori: '''It sounds like there's someone in the corridor ''A crash can be heard and someone tries their door handle but their door is locked 'Tori: '''Call Kieran ''Kieran's dorm Kieran's phone rings 'Kieran: '''Hello? '''Yazzy: '''Kieran! There's someone outside our dorm room '''Kieran: '''Could it not be someone messing about? '''Yazzy: '''It's 4am on a Tuesday, it's not that. We're serious....please '''Kieran: '''Ok, I'll get the RA and I'll come check on you guys ''Katie and Lizzy's dorm 'Katie: '''Did you hear that? '''Lizzy: '''There's someone outside our door '''Katie: '''Lizzy...I didn't lock the door '''Lizzy: '''I didn't either ''The door handle turns 'Lizzy: '''Quick into the bathroom ''Lizzy and Katie dart to the bathroom. A shadowy figure enters the room 'Katie: '''I'm scared '''Lizzy: '''Shush, we need to stay quiet ''Shouting can be heard down the corridor 'Kieran: '''LIZ?! KATIE?! '''Lizzy: '''Crap what is he doing here, he needs to get away ''Katie sees the man turning around 'Katie: '''Lizzy, he has a knife '''Lizzy: '''Oh my god '''Kieran: '''LIZZY '''Lizzy: '''Don't come in here, please don't come in here ''Lizzy can't see but she works out Kieran is at the dorm door 'Kieran: '''Who are you? What are you doing in here ''Katie and Lizzy sees the man jump for Kieran 'Kieran: '''HEY! '''Lizzy: '''KIERAN ''Lizzy and Katie burst out of the bathroom, the man panics and runs, Katie chases after him while Lizzy stops at Kieran 'Lizzy: '''Are you ok? ''Kieran stands up 'Kieran: '''Yeah I'm ok '''Lizzy: '''Why are you wet? ''Lizzy turns the light on to see her hands stained red with blood. She looks back towards Kieran to see he has been stabbed close to the chest 'Lizzy: '''No... ''Kieran looks down and becomes aware of what's happened to him, his legs give way and he collapses 'Kieran: '''Liz... '''Lizzy: '''HANG IN THERE! OH GOD! Oh god, it's ok, we're gonna find someone! HELP! KATIE! YAZZY! TORI!! PLEASE SOMEONE! PLEASE. Kieran, it's ok, it's fine, please ''Tori and Yazzy appear looking shocked at the sight in front of them 'Lizzy: '''CALL AN AMBULANCE ''Both start dialling 'Kieran: '''Liz...I'm sorry '''Lizzy: '''No, you don't get to do this, you don't get to leave me like this '''Kieran: '''Lizzy.... '''Lizzy: '''You haven't called me that in years ''Lizzy is trying hard to stop the bleeding but she knows she can't. She sobs uncontrollably 'Kieran: '''I'm....sorry...for that day.....I really love you you know '''Lizzy: '''Shut up you fuckhead, we don't need this now, it's not ''that ''time '''Kieran: '''Thank you....for everything '''Lizzy: '''Stop it! Stop it! You're not dying, you're not allowed to die now. I'm meant to be the one who kills you '''Kieran: '''You're a good person Lizzy...you need to know that... '''Lizzy: '''Come on, you're my friend, one of my best. WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT AMBULANCE ''Kieran smiles as he breathes his last breath. His body goes limp and his hand drops to the floor 'Tori: '''No... '''Yazzy: '''Kieran.... ''Lizzy lets his body gently lay on the floor and she leans down towards his ear '''Lizzy: '''I love you too Category:Blog posts